


The Christmas Song

by nyotarules



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyotarules/pseuds/nyotarules
Summary: Something fluffy for the holidays





	

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Somewhere on the Planet Andor, two characters enter a large, luxurious chalet**

Dr McCoy – So what you think honey, isn't this warm and romantic?

T'Shira – misidlrdiseenthinromabtvcninbelowzeoent

Dr McCoy – What you say honey? (pulls from her face, five layers of scarves wrapped around her neck and lower face)

T'Shira – I said Leonard, I see nothing romantic about a vacation, in a below zero environment

Dr McCoy – Don't worry darlin, I've gat interesting ways of warming you up (brow wiggle, face in a leer)

T'Shira – Worry is illogical, however a trip to the Grand Canyon, will warm me up considerably

Dr McCoy – Come on Sherri honey, just look at that warm fire. It's not that bad

T'Shira – Very well (removes her muffs, gloves, parka coat, woollen jacket, four sweaters, two leg warmers, one pants, boots, three pairs of socks, five layers of scarves, ear warmers and three woolly hats from her person to reveal)

Dr McCoy – Damn! Is that what you had on under there!

T'Shira – I was informed that this outfit would be suitable for a romantic venue (stands hands akimbo, wearing translucent Orion red negligee)

Dr McCoy – Still wanna leave babe? (starts to remove clothing)

T'Shira – You have 30 minutes to persuade me that this idea of yours has merit

Two hours and 25 minutes later, the Vulcan female was persuaded


End file.
